Tunel de oscuridad ¿?
by Valsed
Summary: Perdida de memoria, perdidas de prejuicios que es lo que pasara. Yaoi LysergXHao, HoroXLen, algo de Yuri PilikaXTamao –Terminado–
1. Introduccion

**Túnel de Oscuridad (¿?)**

««»»

Aviso: Subí introducción y capitulo 1 juntos pues no planeaba hacer una introducción, pero cuando termino el primer capitulo me inspiré. Espero que este fic les agrade, pues es muy distinto a los que suelo hacer.

Advertencia: Yaoi: LysergXHao, y de trasfondo LenHoro-horo, algo de PilikaXTamao

Lo que esta en ( ) son notas de la autora.

Lo que esta en " " son pensamientos.

««»»

««»»

**Introducción**

Era un bello día en Fumbari, en una de las pensiones un grupo de personas desayunaban gratamente. El mayor de ellos de nombre Fausto comía mientras veía embelesado a su bella y fantasmagórica esposa.

Un chico castaño con una tierna sonrisa mostraba una inmensa tranquilidad (de tonto) pensaba esperanzado en que un día su amada prometida fuera mas comprensiva con él, mientras que una chica rubia sentada a su lado, pensaba esperanzada que un día su prometido fuera mas responsable.

Los acompañaban un chico peliazul cuyos pensamientos estaban dirigidos en lo que mas amaba… la comida (¿?), un chico frente a él de ojos color ámbar pensaba en que pensaba el chico frente a él.

También estaba un chico parecido al castaño pero con el cabello mas largo con sus pensamiento sobre lo diminutos que eran esas personas a su alrededor sobre todo ese X frente a él. A su lado un joven de extravagante peinado (por no decir ridículo) pensaba en… pensaba en… ¿pensaba?. Con ellos un chico peliverde que en su mente llegaba "a donde vine a parar, con un loco asesino enfrente y un tipo acosándome a su lado" (que hermosos pensamientos).

Dos chicas acompletaban el grupo una de ellas peliazul como el chico al que llamaba hermano cuyo pensamiento era parecido a esto "¿por que me siento así cuando estoy junto a ella, será que soy…?. La otra chica de cabello rosa tenia unos pensamientos distintos "¿Por qué me siento así cuando estoy junto a ella será que soy… no, no puede ser a mi me gusta… o no?

Al terminar el desayuno, uno a uno se ocupaba de sus deberes como responsables ciudadanos que eran (si aja), la encargada del lugar, la chica rubia de nombre Anna (no Annita, Anna o Doña Anna, o Señorita Anna pero con respeto, una vez aclarado el punto continuemos) coordinaba al grupo desde la sala contemplando la televisión por si salía algún acontecimiento importante (entre los comerciales de la novela). Su joven prometido como buen deportista salía gustoso a cumplir con su entrenamiento diario (pobre).

Las chicas una vez cumplidas con sus quehaceres, acompañaban a Anna con su cansado deber, mientras que él resto del grupo salían cuidadosamente para no desconcentrar a la Señorita Anna (en otras palabras, se escapaban), una vez logrado su primer objetivo decidían el siguiente paso.

No podemos decir que esta era la rutina del grupo, pues variaban la forma de escapar, y la forma de comer, y lo que sin lugar a duda era lo mas notorio era el cambio brusco de cada quien. (¿?)

««»»

Continuara

««»»

N/A: El titulo es porque nuestra mente al estar confundida nos sentimos como si estuviéramos en penumbras, y en el caso de este fic, donde la memoria se pierde deja un vació, un vació o oscuridad en algo, un túnel, por ejemplo.


	2. Pensamientos vacíos

**Túnel de Oscuridad (¿?)**

««»»

Advertencia: Yaoi: LysergXHao, LenHoro-horo

Lo que esta en ( ) son notas de la autora.

Lo que esta en " " son pensamientos.

««»»

««»»

**Capitulo 1: Pensamientos vacíos**

En una hermosa tarde de verano, en pleno invierno (hacia calor) se podía ver a 4 chicos que entrenaban con toda dedicación (claro eso seria si los pensamientos pudieran verse).

El de cabello castaño largo de nombre Hao combatía con uno de cabello azul de nombre Horo-horo (que abreviaremos HH), pero pensaba el porque no podía entrenar con el de ojos ámbar de nombre Len, pero este le había dicho que era hora de cambiar para tener una nueva perspectiva a la hora de combate.

Pensamientos de Len "ya me canse de hacerme el vencido para que HH no se enoje conmigo"

Mientras que Len combatiría con un chico de cabello verde de nombre Lyserg, a este chico le agrado mucho la idea, porque normalmente Hao se distraía contemplando las maravillas de la naturaleza (mejor no menciono cuales maravillas de la naturaleza) y sus entrenamientos eran muy cortos.

Durante el combate por extraños juegos de los grandes espíritus, los 4 elevaron sus presencias físicas (brincaron) para lanzar sus ataque (como siempre lo hacen), pero el experimentado Hao, se distrajo al ver un pájaro caer (bueno eso creo porque yo estaba viendo su hermoso… ejem en donde me quede?) preocupado por el ave, no vio el ataque de su contrincante y fue lanzado hacia donde se encontraba el de cabello verde, que al esquivar un ataque no se percato de la próxima amenaza a su persona (no se dio cuenta de lo que venia hasta que sintió el golpe), el joven peliverde detuvo su viaje por la intervención de un árbol, al no estar preparado para tal ataque la inercia llevo su cabeza antes que a su cuerpo, recibiendo un duro golpe en la parte mas alta del cuerpo (cabeza), para luego caer al piso.

Al reacciona, se percato de estar sobre algo sumamente cómodo para ser el piso, enfoco su mirada y vio a alguien muy agradable para sus ojos debajo de él, alguien que presentaba en su rostro un leve teñir de mejillas y la boca entre abierta (por la falta de aire, claro esta, pero no pensemos en eso), sus pensamientos no le permitían razonar con cordura, pues un invasor (dolor de cabeza) le distrae de dicha tarea, al parecer ese chico que lo observaba se veía algo molesto con un gesto de preocupación, como si esperara algo, y sin mas junto sus labios con los de aquel chico sin razón aparente, ahora Hao lo veía con sorpresa y con un intenso aumento en el color rojizo de su rostro.

-Lyserg, Hao están bien?- preguntaron dos chicos que se le acercaban. Lyserg los vio con confusión

-podrías levantarte- dijo el castaño. Lyserg se levanto, pero al estar de pie sintió un leve estremecimiento en su cuerpo (mareo) y se sujeto del desconsiderado árbol que recién se le había atravesó en su viaje.

Hao se levanto sin daño alguno, pues al chocar con el blando cuerpo de Lyserg logro detener su no deseado viaje, aunque el recibir el cuerpo de su compañero no estaba en su plan de salir airoso. Len y HH al ver que Hao estaba bien, centraron su atención en el otro chico, que tenia la vista perdida y una cara de desconcierto y de duda (ósea de idiota).

-Lyserg estas bien?- no hubo respuesta

-Lyserg?-

HH elevo su mano frente al rostro del joven y después de unos segundos, el chico reacciono al estimulo (por fin).

-Lyserg estas bien?- pregunto nuevamente Len

-me hablas a mi?- pregunto el confuso aludido

-pues no eres tu Lyserg?- pregunto con fastidio Hao, Lyserg giro su cara en búsqueda de mas personas, y entonces comprendió algo

-si, creo si soy Lyserg, y ustedes quienes son?- pregunto con curiosidad

Y los otros también entendieron algo, que su amigo no se encontraba en condiciones normales de reconocer sus actos (lo creyeron loco), y lo miraron según su nueva categoría, Lyserg al sentir las miradas extrañas decidió alejarse de esas personas de mirada penetrante y camino sin rumbo, pero había dado algunos pasos cuando el piso se contrajo bajo sus pies (se mareo de nuevo), provocando que cayera sobre sus articulación inferiores (sus rodillas), Hao se acerco y lo ayudo a levantarse.

-creo que el golpe recibido, le hizo perder la memoria- comento Len (hasta que comprendieron).

Lyserg volteo a ver al que lo sujetaba para ayudarlo a levantarse, en ese momento cientos de agujas se le clavaron en la cabeza lanzados por un ser demoníaco (dolor de cabeza), que le hicieron ver en aquel de hermosos ojos a su héroe.

-me salvastes de golpear contra el piso y ahora me ayudas- dijo dándole un beso mojado (beso francés) y abrazándolo en su cuello, Hao al recibir tal premio, estaba confundido pero siguiendo la filosofía de su hermano Yoh, se dejo llevar por sus estímulos y correspondió a tal acto (lo beso), mientras lo sujetaba de la cintura. Los otros dos chicos al ver el espectáculo, se inspiraron e imitaron los movimientos recién descritos (ellos se comenzaron a besar).

Lyserg recordó al ser demoníaco (le volvió a doler la cabeza) y tuvo que interrumpir el beso. Hao lo miro con decepción, pues esperaba algo un poco más profundo (un beso más largo, no otra cosa). Los otros regocijantes en dicho acto, también interrumpieron su romántico acto (HH y Len dejaron de besarse y pusieron su atención en ellos dos).

-y tu… quien eres?- pregunto Lyserg con curiosidad

En la mente rápida y sagas (mente cochambrosa) de Hao un gran plan se creaba –mi nombre es Hao Asakura, y soy tu novio- los otro dos chicos miraron con desconcierto al portador de dichas palabras, y al momento dispuesto a hablar, pero una mirada congelante inmovilizo sus músculos faciales (Hao los amenazo para que no hablaran).

-genial- dijo el peliverde al recordar sus recientes besos, con una alegría jamás vista en él

-ya lo se- contesto el joven castaño con modestia cargada en dichas palabras

Después de tal revelación, el joven de ojos verdes, interrogo a sus acompañantes sobre lo acontecido recientemente.

-será mejor que lo llevemos con Fausto, para que lo revise no lo veo bien- informo el joven de ojos ambarinos. Hao cambio los gestos de una mirada calculadora a una temerosa

-no lo creo, yo lo veo bien- comento el de cabello castaño al contemplarlo profundamente de pies a cabeza (lo miro con lujuria). El joven de cabellos verde sonrió y agradeció dichas palabras hacia su persona.

Pero la insistencia de sus dos compañeros era fuerte, y con resignación se dirigieron a su lugar de residencia, fueron recibidos con sorpresa al ver una escena jamás esperada por ellos. El chico peliverde rodeaba con sus extremidades superiores la cintura del chico castaño mientras que este tenía una sola extremidad superior rodeando protectoramente los hombros del chico peliverde.

-Lyserg tuvo un accidente y ah perdido la memoria- comento con seriedad el joven de cabello oscuro

-si pero este joven apuesto me salvo de recibir heridas mas graves- exclamo el joven de cabello verde mirando con admiración al de castaño largo.

-bueno aunque fue él…-

-que hermoso día, no les parece, aunque no tan bello como tu mi adorado Lyserg- interrumpió con rapidez y clara intención el de cabello castaño a su compañero de cabello azul

-gracias- dijo el aludido. Todos los miraron con un extraño símbolo de expectación (gota de sudor).

-bueno Fausto, puedes examinarlo?- pregunto Yoh

-podría ver que otro tipo de daño pudo causarle el golpe, pero que recupere la memoria será difícil- aclaro el doctor del grupo, mientras que el de castaño largo sonreía con satisfacción.

Fausto realizo su deber con sumo cuidado (si, así fue), e informo que el paciente no tenia nada grave y solo necesitaba reposo para recuperarse. Pero esas indicaciones no fueron obedecidas, pues el joven peliverde al parecer la susodicha contusión en su cabeza había elevado su nivel de adrenalina, misma que tenia que ser controlada, de alguna manera (tenia demasiadas energías y necesitaba gastarlas).

-Hao vamos al parque, o mejor aun que te parece si hacemos un día de campo en ese lugar donde te vi por primera vez- dijo el peliverde entusiasmo y vigoroso (lo dijo de corrido y dando brincos). Pero Hao concia un lugar mas propicio para tal evento.

Pensamiento de Hao "no creo que se buena idea ir de día de campo en el lugar donde mate a sus padres, mejor lo convenzo de ir a otro lado"

-que te parece aquí mismo en el jardín?, es amplio y no tendremos curiosos-

Lyserg esta listo para responder a tal interrogante, pero la Señorita Anna interrumpió dando su neutral comentario.

-no lo van a hacer en mi jardín-

-por que no Annita?- interrogo el de castaño corto, prometido de la ama y señora del castillo (pensión) –hace mucho que no hacemos algo divertido-

-si Doña Anna, seria un momento de relajación, para poder continuar con nuestro deberes aun mas entusiasmados (¿entusiasmados?)- comento el de ojos ambar

-vamos Anna- apoyaron el resto del grupo presente. La susodicha observo a cada quien con una manera muy particular para mostrar inconformidad y resignación a tal propuesta (los amenazo si llegaran a hacer algún desastre).

-que bueno que todos estamos de acuerdo, Hao acompáñame a comprar todo lo que necesitamos a la plaza- hablo el peliverde mientras tomaba de la mano a un distraído Hao y caminaban a la salida (lo arrastro a la salida)

-por que a la plaza, y no aquí al minisuper?- pregunto un poco ensuciado castaño

-pues porque en la plaza se encuentran mas cosas,… por cierto, donde esta la plaza- dijo mientras se detenía el movimiento de sus piernas y veía con duda a su acompañante.

««»»

Continuara

««»»

N/A. Ni me pregunten **:D, pero dejen sus cometarios.**


	3. Grandes Momentos

**Túnel de Oscuridad (¿?)**

««»»

Gracias a ALEJAMOTO DIETHEL, Ruri-Sakuma, Atemu Asakel04, Pilikita y Kororito, mailyn asakura, lady-amaltea por su review's

Advertencia: Yaoi: LysergXHao, LenHoro-horo, algo de PilikaXTamao

Comentario: Estoy de acuerdo que el tema de la amnesia no es original, pero que se le puede hacer. Lo que cambia es la forma en que lo escribo y el desarrollo, y sobre las aclaraciones en paréntesis son intencionales para evitar el tedio.

Lo que esta en ( ) son notas de la autora.

Lo que esta en " " son pensamientos.

««»»

««»»

**Capitulo 2: Grandes Momentos**

Cuando dos de nuestro protagonistas decidieron considerar mejor su viaje de compras, regresaron a aquel lugar de donde habían salido, en búsqueda de mayor información, el mas pequeño del grupo pero de mas grande cerebro (cabeza) acompaño a los encargados de la misión de abastecimiento de comida, por la decisión unánime del grupo que decidieron que él era el mas adecuado para dicha tarea (Anna lo decidió).

Una vez consideradas todas las opciones y evaluadas decidieron como lugar de destino el minisuper cercano a su localización actual. El joven peliverde ante una gran dicha, demostraba sus latidos del corazón con movimientos acordes a tal situación (daba saltitos), contagiaba a sus acompañantes de tal dicha y tal fue la algarabía que ambos lo imitaron (Lyserg los jalaba de la mano y entre brincos ellos también brincaban).

Recorrieron varias veces el establecimiento asegurándose de que la obtención de los bienes fuera completa (Lyserg corría de un lado a otro llevándose consigo a Hao y a Manta). El pago de la cuota de la obtención de dichos bienes, se realizo poco después, a cargo de la persona mejor capacitada para tal situación (Manta pago).

El viaje de regreso se realizo de la misma manera alegre y excitante que la de ida (se les salía el corazón de tanto brinco), avisaron su llegada con premura (Lyserg grito desde afuera), y entraron mostrando que su misión fue cumplida tal y como se había indicado. Los demás miembros del grupo se dispusieron a realizar el siguiente paso, el chico de gran algarabía se dispuso a ayudar, su voluntarismo fue bien recibido, sus compañeros del reciente viaje, decidieron esperar tomando una pequeña siesta (cayeron rendidos en el piso), mientras se realizaban las actividades.

Pero la necesidad de estar con su pareja, a quien sentía en cierta parte dentro de su ser como alguien distante en su vida, lo llevo a pedirle de manera persuasiva a que lo acompañara con su nuevo deber (que creen que hizo,… se lo llevo a rastras). El objetivo adquirido, era buscar dentro de la propiedad de la pensión perteneciente de los gemelos Asakura (aunque parece más de Anna), un lugar adecuado para realizar la actividad exterior de convivencia (día de campo) y prepara el lugar de manera propicia para dicho evento.

En la cocina un par de chicas miraban con disimulo características únicas que diferencian una mujer de un hombre (necesito explicar?) de su compañera de a lado, un tercer ocupante de dicho cuarto ignoraba tales acciones pues su meten se ocupaba por lo acontecido en la mañana, su tristeza y dolor se veía reflejado en su rostro y lamento de agonía

-mi Lyserg esta con ese maldito de Hao- exclamaba entre susurros un chico alto de muy particular peinado (MUY particular).

En otra parte del cuarto dispuesto para el descanso nocturno una pareja de enamorados, verificaba el tiempo de tardanza para realizarse la actividad vespertina, para así poder verificar cuanto tiempo dispondría para realizar una actividad comúnmente nocturna que es realizada por personas adultas y responsables para evitar futuros percances (embarazo, enfermedades venéreas, etc).

Si seguimos recorriendo la casa podemos ver a un par de chicos que realiza actividades comúnmente no realizadas por chicos de su edad, y que en esta sociedad a nuestro pesar aun no son bien vistas, pero que demuestran claramente sus muestras de cariño, creatividad, ingenio y elasticidad ( O.o )

Tan bien podemos ver claramente en otra parte del bien inmueble que un pequeño individuo no ha sido movido de su lugar después de haber decidió tomar un pequeño descanso (pobre Manta cayo exhausto), mientras era acompañado de un Doctor que aligeraba el paso en su garganta (tomaba té), pensando en las maravillas que puede presentar el mundo y la gran cantidad de vida que nace de ella (es un necromante ustedes crean lo que quieran).

Pero regresemos con nuestros protagonistas, que una vez terminado sus deberes, el joven con mil años de experiencia, ha tomado la decisión de realizar por fin su plan surgido cuando la ausencia de recuerdos surgió en el chico extranjero.

-oyes Lyserg- pronuncio con delicadeza mientras sus pasos eran llevados a la cercanía de la persona llamada

-si… he…-

-Hao- los funciones cerebrales del castaño reaccionaban en el creando confusión, su principal órgano del sistema circulatorio creando en él ideas entremezcladas (confusión) sobe rectitud.

-si Hao, que pasa?-, contesto con gran alegría, mientras sus paso eran llevados con euforia hacia la persona dirigidas sus palabras, sus movimientos seguros y rápidos, lo llevaron mas haya de lo deseado, pero gracias a un miembro mas de este mundo que forma parte de la naturaleza (árbol), logro detener sus paso permaneciendo él con el mayor movimiento (acorralo a Hao).

-yo este…- sus palabras permitieron conocer la duda y el nerviosismo presentes en su persona.

-si, Hao- las palabras salieron de su boca suave y lentamente creando una sensación de placer y deseos

-mira que hora son- retiro de su espacio personal a la persona que lo invadía, con gracia y sutileza (lo empujo) –hay que buscar a los demás para empezar a… comer-

-pero eso es lo que iba a hacer- agrego con inocencia, dibujando en su dulce rostro una bella sonrisa. Dichas muestras, hicieron que el corazón del castaño latiera incongruentemente, llevando los impulsos nerviosos a situaciones comprometedoras pero que también lo llevarían a una dicha inmensa (que lindo).

Sus pensamientos fueron llevados por la tristeza y llevando una de sus partes mas activas y de mayor tacto (la mano) tomo la parte mas baja del rostro que lo ha llevado a conmover su tan importante órgano (tomo su barbilla con ternura) –vamos Lyserg- expreso con calma y suavidad.

Emprendieron su marcha en búsqueda de sus amigos y apreciados acompañantes, por fortuna, o por gracia de los grandes espíritus, ya todos se encontraban reunidos en el comedor, con lo necesario para la tan esperada convivencia..

««»»

Un día esplendoroso, el astro central se miraba mas cercano a la tierra (estaba que quemaba), los gases acumulados flotantes en el cielo formaban exuberante formas en el azul infinito terminando en negro (que bonito cielo!), los miembro aéreos del reino animal, emitían sonido agradables al oído, en el ambiente se podía percibir un olor a flores y… (Hasta ahí lo dejamos, se podría perder el encanto). Pero los sonidos más sobresalientes en esta escena son los emitidos por un grupo de personas, escuchemos:

-glum glum, que rico-

-hey deja para todos

-es un hermoso día-

-no te sabes comportar-

-que tanto me vez-

-jiji que divertido-

-esto fue una gran idea-

-pásenme otro-

-puedo comer más de esto-

-compórtense-

-pero miren que ven mis ojos-

-que tontos-

-grr-

-dejen de fastidiar-

Bellas palabras, para bellos momentos dirían algunos, otros dirían se tu mismo. Ha pero no siempre se puede permanecer en grupos grandes, hay momentos en que uno desea disfrutar de la persona que hace que nuestros sentidos lleguen al máximo exaltando cada uno de nuestras hormonas.

Pero un joven presente que ha dejado a un lado prejuicios y vergüenzas ha decidido que este no es el momento para tales actos demostrativos de amor.

-a donde? van vamos a jugar-

-a que quieres jugar?- pregunto un no tan alegre chico de ojos ambarinos, quien se encontraba sostenido en sus extremidades inferiores colocado a la izquierda de un chico peliazul.

-no lo se, que proponen?-

-jugemos monopolio- sugirió el pequeño de claro cabello con efusividad

-no- arremetió el público presente

-que les parece chiton- expreso su comentario con los dientes salidos (sonriendo) comento la de la tabla adivina

-eso es ridículo- expreso la matriarca

-juguemos a la botellita- sugirió el menor de los Asakuras (clara muestra de originalidad de la autora wuajajaja)

-bien- dijeron unos

-ya que- comentaron el resto no tan acuerdo como el otro resto

-bien quien gira primero?- interrogo de manera curiosa la chica de cabello azul procedente del norte de su país aquella región se caracteriza por su (cállate)….

-yo primero- hablo con delicadeza y efusividad (alegre) la chica de corto cabello rosado

Tomando el envase de vidrio dispuesto para colocar algún líquido dentro, que en ese momento se encontraba vació, busco algún lugar propicio para realizar el movimiento giratorio, la coloco, y por gracia de los grandes espíritus, dicho recipiente colocado en forma horizontal quedo con la parte de la abertura hacia la chica cuyo nombre es Pilika.

Ambas chicas se levantaron de sus respectivos lugares y colocando sus cuerpos rectos, una frente a la otra, sus pómulos adquirieron un rubor rosado, se miraron con timidez, para sorpresa de los presentes que esperaban el común beso de mejilla, cuando vieron que los rosados labios de ambas chicas se juntaron, la maniobra fue rápida pero visible, pero aun fue mas extraña cuando ambos miembros del genero femenino repitieron la maniobra, sonidos de succión se escucharon cuando el posterior beso se alargo (wuaw).

-hermana, creo que eso fue suficiente- interrumpió el expectante miembro consanguíneo (hermano) de una de las protagonistas de tan húmedo beso.

-perdon- murmuraron las personas elevadas del piso, pero sus palabras no expresaban lo sentido por la sensación creada de haber comprobado sus preferencias sexuales que anteriormente estaban en duda, pero no discriminadas.

-me toca- dijo con claridad en su voz y énfasis (grito) el reciente hablante

Tomando el envase de vidrio dispuesto para colocar algún líquido dentro, que en ese momento se encontraba vació, busco algún lugar propicio para realizar el movimiento giratorio, la coloco, y por gracia de los grandes espíritus, dicho recipiente colocado en forma horizontal quedo con la parte de la abertura hacia el (ZzzZzz) chico cuyo nombre es Len.

Mientras que el individuo proveniente del continente asiático se levantaba, el jugador encargado de realizar la tarea establecida por las reglas del juego se acercaba con alegría inmisericorde (se lanzo) hacia el joven. El joven primero descrito dispuso su parte baja de la espalda en el suelo (cayo sobre su trasero), para después reclinar con mayor delicadeza el resto de su cuerpo, la unión de labios no se hizo esperar, el principal órgano degustativo abandono su lugar de residencia e indago nuevos sabores en la cavidad cercana, esta escena a diferencia de la anterior, no causo sorpresa alguna ni reclamo, era mas que esperada y temida, pues los placeres que se daban se alargaban mucho, creando hastió en el resto.

-bueno ya, sigo yo- reclamo con seguridad Doña Anna

Tomando el envase de vidrio dispuesto para colocar algún líquido dentro, que en ese momento se encontraba vació, busco algún lugar propicio para realizar el movimiento giratorio, la coloco, y por gracia de los grandes espíritus, dicho recipiente colocado en forma horizontal quedo con la parte de la abertura hacia el (ZzzZzzZzzZzzZzz) chico cuyo nombre es Yoh.

La gran sacerdotisa se coloco de pie y cruzo ambos brazos, el susodicho hombre seleccionado, imito dicho movimiento seguido de movimientos de desplazamiento para colocarse frente a la dama rubia, a diferencia de lo que se esperaba por el carácter de la dama, este beso fue apasionado, tronador y humeante (quien lo diría).

-me toca- se animo a decir el chico ojiverde

««»»

Continuara

««»»

N/A: Ahora si pregunten


	4. Juegos entre amigos y desconocidos

**Túnel de Oscuridad (¿?)**

««»»

Gracias a ALEJAMOTO DIETHEL, vickyng, Ruri-Sakuma, Hija de la luz, mailyn asakura, lady-amaltea, AGUILA FANEL, SwEEtEnEr por sus review's

Advertencia: Yaoi: LysergXHao, LenHoro-horo, algo de PilikaXTamao

A petición en este capitulo se notara mas la presencia de Horo y Len en situaciones llamativas para los amantes del HoroXLen y no del LenXHoro y para los amantes del no-Yaoi (dudo mucho que lean este capitulo) absténganse de leer.

Por cierto **perdonen **por tardar tanto en subir el siguiente capitulo, pero tuve ciertos problemas que tuve que resolver y al enfocarme en ellos mi inspiración tardo en regresar.

Lo que esta en ( ) son notas de la autora.

Lo que esta en " " son pensamientos.

««»»

««»»

**Capitulo 3: Juegos entre amigos y desconocidos**

-me toca- se animo a decir el chico ojiverde

Tomando el envase de vidrio (eso lo dijiste en el capitulo anterior)… el elegido por los grandes espíritus fue Hao.

-y ahora que hago?- pregunto con curiosidad y gran ternura (Aaaahhhh que lindo), todos lo miraron con cierta expectación, algo de curiosidad y un poco húmedos (con una gota característica de anime).

-no pusiste atención al juego?- reclamo uno de los presentes de calida vestimenta

-eeeeeh no- contesto con seguridad

-tienes que besar a Hao-

-a si ya me acordé- dirigiéndose hacia su respectivo deber, tomo el brazo del shaman que controla el fuego, y lo llevo a un lugar apartado. Los presentes que esperaban una escena expectante, pues la actual condición del chico les creaba muchas dudas sobre su actuar, tuvieron que resignarse y esperar su regreso. Pasaron 10 minutos, y los esperados no llegaban, pasaron 1200 segundo y seguían sin llegar, pasaron ½ de hora, la espera seguía, llego hasta 60 minutos y decidieron… seguir esperando, pasaron 5400 segundos, pero cuando llegaron a 2 horas decidieron por fin ya no esperar y ocuparse en otras cosas.

-yo quería jugar- exclamo entristecido el mayor de los jóvenes

-yo también- dijo calmado el no shaman

-a mi no me importa- comento sereno el galeno (que buena rimaJ)

-esto ya termino, pronto anochecerá y ustedes ya perdieron su tiempo- ordeno pronta la mandamás

««»»

Dentro de la pensión los habitantes se disponían a cumplir con sus deberes (espera que paso con Lyserg y Hao?) Como quieres que sepa, si yo me quede con los demás, no soy una hentai ( ¬¬ ).

««»»

Mientras el grupo expectante esperaba, Lyserg había llevado a un extrañado Hao hasta un intimido lugar. Y repitiendo su operación que había sido suspendida por uno de los operadores (Hao), un elemento diferente de la naturaleza fue el requerido para repetir la operación, este elemento de bajo crecimiento y abundantes congeneres (pasto) recibió la masa corporal de un joven bastante sorprendido, aunque sin duda deseado.

-ahora si, Hao si somos novios, no habrá problemas si voy mas haya, no es así?- dujo suavizando

-mm no, no hay problema, pero…, pero…- trataba de mover sus articulaciones, pero a pesar de gozar de mayor masa muscular y conocimiento en este tipo de veres, no lograban invertir la actual localización de cuerpos, permitiendo al chico poseedor de una criatura etérea controlar la situación "no recuerdo que fuera tan fuerte".

-si, Hao que pasa?- pregunto pausado y tranquilo –no quieres que haga esto?- pregunto seguido de una unión de órganos sensitivos localizados en la boca, esa unión inesperada fue seguida por un pequeño toque degustativo para permitir paso a una acción mas intima (beso profundo). Las extensiones de las extremidades superiores del chico colocado arriba, comenzaron recorrer pacientemente y con estímulos delicados la dermis del chico castaño (acariciaba).

Todas las puntas neuronales del joven milenario causaron gran cantidad de descargas cerebrales, dando como resultado sonido guturales en repetición (gemidos). Los músculos faciales del extranjero se tensaron para realizar una sonrisa que traiga consigo una sensación entre alegría, complementación entera (satisfacción), y algo de hambre (lujuria).

-Lyserg espera- varios sonidos lograron salir de la boca hipersensibilizada en ese momento, la conciencia y la moral que todo ser humano posee salieron a acaparar de manera frustrante y desconsiderada el raciocinio del castaño "que me pasa, no era esto lo que deseaba?"

-si Hao, que pasa?- contesto poco satisfecho

-no crees que vamos algo rápido?- contesto con factor primario de temblor pausado (nervios).

-no pero si tu crees eso, esta bien- dijo incorporándose de su posición tan cómoda y caliente ( ¬¬' )

-espera Lyserg- extendió uno de sus brazos para detener el movimiento angular del susodicho

-si Hao- obedeció la orden escuchada

-bueno yo… realmente no recuerdas nada?- deseoso de preguntar y dudar "por que?, si desde que lo volví a ver me entraron deseos de hacerlo mío, y ahora que el mismo se me ofrece lo rechazo"

-nop-

-y aun así quieres hacerlo conmigo?- confirmar temores y dudas "desde cuando soy tan decente?"

-si, somos novios, no dijiste eso-

-pero solo porque somos novio lo vas a hacer?- verificar los hechos "sin duda algo me esta pasando"

-eh?, yo no se, solo quería hacerlo- el tono de vos utilizado había sido completamente distinto al utilizado desde el momento de la ausencia de pensamientos pasados (cambio a un tono inseguro)

-que sientes por mi?- establecer bases

-no lo se-

-pero querías llegar a mas conmigo, no es así?- conocer el punto de vista de la otra parte

-si-

-entonces dime por que?- lograr la mayor información

-mira Hao no lo se pero si tu no quieres esta bien, desde ahora no somos mas novios… no espera yo no quiero eso…-

-dices que quieres seguir siendo mi novio a pesar de que no sabes que me quieres?- confirmar lo establecido

-algo dice que te quiero y aceptare lo que tú digas-

-bien entones vayamos con los demás y dejemos esto para otro día-, la moral, la conciencia y un impulso naciendo en su interior ha establecido que no es oportuno el seguir con la actividad, se llego a una hipótesis "necesito pensar sobre lo que me esta pasando".

-como digas Hao-

««»»

Dentro de la pensión los habitantes se disponían a cumplir con sus deberes, en la unidad habitacional predispuesta para descanso varias parejas se formaron para realizar ciertas actividades de interacción que no todas son eran bien vistas en la sociedad a pesar de lo avanzado que se encontraba (pleno siglo XXI y la gente aun tiene prejuicios).

Enfoquémonos en una de las parejas cuya actividad es la más destacada del resto que forma el grupo, esta pareja nombrada esta formada por un chico alegre, de gran sentido de humor, espectacularmente atractivo, miembro destacado de la comunidad, preocupado por la naturaleza, amante de la buena comida, responsable hermano, primogénito, nacido al norte del país, cabello entre azul en la parte erizada y negro en la parte de la nuca, porta una banda para el cabello, sus ojos son negros no muy grandes pero bastante expresivos, su vestimenta es común para su región, lo acompaña un espíritu habitante del medio ambiente en peligro cuyo nombre es Kororo y es un Kropocus, el nombre del chico es Horo-horo para mayor informes ver la serie "Shaman King".

El otro chico de esta singular pareja es serio, poco sentido del humor, asombrosamente atractivo, miembro destacado de la alta sociedad, preocupado por las tradiciones familiares (eh?), amante del ejercicio y el mejoramiento muscular, responsable hermano, considerado hijo, segundo nacido, originario de la Republica China, cabello negro con destellos púrpuras de grandes alturas volcánicas, sus ojos son dorados de intimidante mirar, su vestimenta casual el elegante, mas su traje de deportes es practica, lo acompaña un espíritu difunto de un antiguo guerrero nativo de su región cuyo nombre es Bason, el nombre del chico es Len Tao para mayor informes ver la serie "Shaman King".

Pero entremos en tema, ambos jóvenes que en primea instancia se dirigían a cumplir con sus deberes establecidos tuvieron un pequeño percance no planeado ni estimado en el rango de tiempo establecido para lograr el objetivo que la Señorita Anna les había responsabilizado, pero dicho percance si estaba planeado con toda deliberación para ser realizado una vez que el medio permitiera crear un área de intimidad pertinente para gozar de placeres carnales que permitían a ambos protagonistas de tales placeres alcanzar alturas superiores a las capas atmosféricas (sexo).

-Len?-su poca frecuencia de voz fue escuchada solamente por al persona cercana

-si Horo- voz suave y candente

-mm, que te parece si aprovechamos el momento- los labios se humedecieron, la piel se tenso, los ojos juguetones se escurrían mientras las manos traviesas recorrían territorios ajenos

-me parece justo-

Las huellas digitales eran impresas en uno de los lienzos más suaves y excitantes del organismo vivo (caricias). El peliazul se encontraba sobre un joven de cabello oscuro en un rincón apartado de la residencia, las manos de ambos individuos recorrían aquel lienzo con premura intentando que ciertas hormonas despertadas se pudieran calmar, pero dichos movimientos fueron mas como una motivación para que ciertas partes del cuerpo también comenzaran a actuar, ciertas partes que ya habían comenzado (la excitación no se hizo esperar), como cierta cavidad degustativa que se encontraba disfrutando de la ambrosia que cada uno proliferaba hacia el compañero de acto, sonidos de succión y gemidos de máximos alcances de placer se escucharon.

Las vestimentas que portaban fueron colocadas de forma no muy pasiva en distintas regiones del lugar, pues ciertos factores no atmosféricos crearon en ellos aumento de grados centígrados provocando que dichas prendas se convirtieran en algo inútil. El joven postrado sobre Len había recorrido un camino entre montañas y surcos hasta una cueva ubicada a la altura de la cintura del joven chino dejando un rastro para permitir aumentos de sonidos en el ambiente (Horo lamió el torso del Len hasta su ombligo). Mientras que el prolifero en unísonos trataba en gran suplicio disfrutar de la seda-piel del joven sobre él para ayudarlo en el aumento de hipersensibilidad en su parte alta (acariciaba la espalda, nuca y cabello de su amado).

Cierto órgano reproductor masculino fue cubierto con exceso de satisfacción por la cavidad superior, permitiendo que los músculos internos presionar a veces con delicadeza y otras veces con fuerza, el dicho miembro masculino se elevo a grande alturas por la gama de sensaciones, el joven que disfrutaba de tales acciones, arqueo sus vértebras al sentir un ligero dolor en los testículos, derramando cierto elixir en la boca de un joven satisfecho por su obra (bebió todo el semen de Len degustándolo).

El originario de Japón, se coloco entre ambas extremidades inferiores y elevándolos sobre la altura de sus omóplatos, llevo su falo a cierta cavidad anal donde se lograría aun mayores alcances de placeres; Horo introdujo su miembro con cierta pasmonia para evitar daños y sufrimientos en la persona por quien sentía cierto deseo de amor y a quien no desearía lastimar. El susodicho proliferante de amor comenzó a aumentar sus sonidos guturales y silbantes al sentir cierta presencia externa en su parte sensible y de mayor cantidad de terminales nerviosas estimulando su punto R 1.

Una danza en vaivén fue la continuación de la invasión completa, ambos miembros de esa unión sintieron aun un mayor incremento de su temperatura corporal al igual que la gama de sensaciones, ambos cuerpos se tensaron cuando sintieron que sus cuerpos se sintieron satisfechos derramando sus frutos logrados uno dentro del joven de ojos ambarinos y otro sobre la parte unida de ambos cuerpos. Los corneas y resto del principal órgano de la vista se fijaron unos a los otros para dirigirse palabras no expresas.

-Horo?- pregunto con cierto tono de calma

-si Len- contesto de la misma manera

-estas cansado?-

-algo por que?-

Y elevándose con sus brazos, antebrazo y manos juntó con ayuda de codos y muñecas se coloco encima de su pareja amorosa –porque ahora me toca a mi- dijo con cierta forma entre risa, futura travesura y algo de seriedad (picardía).

-nunca te cansas?- pregunto alargando sus labios (sonriendo) y abriendo sus ojos preparándose para la continuación.

-no, mientras te tenga a mi lado- labios superiores e inferiores se unieron para comenzar a realizar la segunda parte (quien dijo que las segundas partes eran malas?) de el mas grande de los actos placer, deseo y si se tiene amor, el mayor gozo jamás existente.

-y mientras yo te tenga a mi lado tampoco-

-te amo Horo-

-y yo a ti Len-, como la física lo explica los polos opuestos se atraen, ambos cuerpo no querían cometer delito y se atrajeron lentamente.

-chicos es hora de cenar- se escucho una voz conocida en el umbral del cuarto que se encontraba cerrado para mayor seguridad para evitar miradas indiscretas

-que fastidio-

-vamonos antes de que vuelvan e interrumpan de nuevo-

-y… si los ignoramos?-

-mm, esta bien-

-vamos chicos después continúan- escucho el llamado de la hermana del otro lado de la única entrada al recinto

-Horo tu hermana es muy extraña-

-ya lo creo-

««»»

Continuara

««»»

N/A: Siempre lean las notas de autor, aunque nunca se sabe lo que uno encontrara. ¿?.

Por cierto que les parece este lemon?. Y me pregunto que les parecería un Lemon PilikaXTamao, quiero saber sus opiniones, porque seria mi primer lemon Yuri.

1 El punto R para los hombres es para la mujer el punto G; el punto R se encuentra oculto en el recto a la altura de la próstata y solo puede ser estimulado por el ano.


	5. Confesiones a la mente

**Túnel de Oscuridad (¿?)**

««»»

Gracias a mailyn asakura, Atemu Asakel04, ALEJAMOTO DIETHEL, Ruri-Sakuma por sus review's

Advertencia: Yaoi: LysergXHao, LenHoro-horo, algo de PilikaXTamao

Y si va haber otro Lemon pero aun no se si de LysergXHao o HaoXLyserg, pero será hasta el ultimo capitulo.

Lo que esta en ( ) son notas de la autora.

Lo que esta en " " son pensamientos.

««»»

««»»

**Capitulo 4: Confesiones a la mente**

En el capitulo anterior la conciencia hizo acto de presencia en el joven que había tomado una decisión de aprovecharse de cierta circunstancias que dejaban un joven peliverde en desventaja, pero un sentimiento entre miedo, culpa y moral le impido hacerlo, en estos momentos dicho joven se ubica en su habitación recostado en su cama admirando las imperfecciones de el techo sobre él. Un aviso para abastecer el organismo de energía y diversos recursos necesarios para su buen funcionamiento (a él también le avisaron que bajara a comer) lo llevo a abandonar todas aquellas ideas que se habían encontrado divagando en su pensamiento.

Al recorrer aquel camino que lo llevaría a su destino (el pasillo), llegaron a sus agudos oídos, sonoras carcajadas y comentarios sobre unos de los principales y básicos motivadores del ser humano (según la pirámide de Marlon), reconoció entre todos los sonidos una que de una manera poco comprensible le pareció mas como unos compases de música, pero que anteriormente le habían parecido una insignificancia.

Cuando sus pies lo introdujeron al área de comedor pudo observar como aquel chico que realizaba en su sistema nervioso una agitación en sus venas y arterias impulsadas por el corazón; se encontraba en una platica no pacifica con un chico que provocaba el mismo efecto en él, pero en un chico de origen chino.

-esto es mío- agrego con seguridad el joven peliazul

-no es mío, yo lo vi primero- entro en discusión el joven peliverde

-pero yo lo tome primero-

-lo tomastes porque sabias que yo lo iba a tomar- esclareció el joven ingles

-no, yo ya había decidido tomarlo antes de que tu lo vieras- reestableció el joven japones

-no yo lo había visto antes de que tú decidieras tomarlo-

-no yo había decidido mucho antes de que tú dijeras tan solo que lo ibas a tomar-

-pues en eso tienes razón pues nunca dije que lo iba a tomar- ( O.o ) –pero es mío, porque es mío, alguna duda?- dejo sin lugar a dudas el ojiverde

-es mío y tengo pruebas- aclaro el ojinegro

-a si cuales?-

-estas- con su falanges tomo el objeto de discusión con delicadez, los llevo a una altura limitada por su boca y acercándose a dicho miembro del ser vivo, lo acerco sacando con ella la lengua, y toco con ella el objeto y lo ubico nuevamente el objeto en el área plana dispuesta para colocar la comida (lo babeo que asco)

-que asqueroso hermano- (lo mismo dije yo)

-y que?, al menos conseguí lo que quería-

-mm, yo de todos modos no lo quería- expreso puntual la contraparte de la discusión. Y tomo un objeto lateral al objeto marcado como propiedad del joven babeador.

-sabes Len?- llamo con baja frecuencia, recibiendo la atención de la persona llamada –extraño al viejo Lyserg- fue correspondido por un movimiento vertical de cabeza.

-Hao, que gusto volver a verte- expreso con animosidad

-eh Lyserg?-

-si mi amor?- estas palabras que fueron dichas con dulzura, fueron el detonante de una explosión de sangre en las mejillas del castaño mayor (que lindo)

-por que dices eso, si apenas nos vimos?- duda se escucho en sus palabras

-es que para mi estar lejos de ti es todo un martirio- sus ojos mostraron la intensidad con que dijo esas palabras (no es una ternura?).

-ah, que bien- comento con bochorno en menor grado (apenado).

-no me quieres Hao?-, sin duda palabras mas expectantes jamás dichas en ese lugar, atrayendo la atención de todo aquel presente.

-yo… he… pues este…-

-si Hao lo quieres?- confirmo para asegurarse que la pregunta estaba bien realizada Len

-contesta Hao?- demando la Señorita Anna formando una extraña expresión como de burla

-eh, con tanta presión en difícil contestar-

-cual presión?- pregunto el joven Horo manteniendo el tono de voz comenzado por los espectadores

-como que cual?, todos aquí viéndome tan extrañamente-

-no mira, Len te quiero- sus pupilas y corneas se enfocaron en el chico mencionado

-Horo yo también te quiero- ambos cuerpos se extendieron, para lograr que las partes carnosas de la boca se unieran con intensidad y rapidez (un rico beso)

-ves, no es difícil- el joven a quien dirigía esas palabras mostró cierto un levantamiento de labios y un fruncimiento de cejas (enojo).

-Hao- llamo el que originara la pregunta

-si?-

-por que dudas en contestar?- reclamo con las glándulas lagrimales empezando a funcionar

-Lyserg- expreso con movimiento (conmovido), al ver humedad en los cristales verdes del joven ingles –no vayas a llorar-

-pero si no voy a llorar, es que me salpicaste con baba el ojo- y levantando el área cubierta por su manga, procedió a pasar dicha tela sobre su ojo y limpiarlo, ( - )

El joven dudoso se levanto y sujetando la dicha manga, menciono –ven mejor vamos a otro lugar, sin curiosos merodeando-

-bien como tú digas mi amor- y el teñir de mejillas apareció como fugaz recriminador del penar del milenario.

-oigan y si los espiamos?- lanzo la interrogante a las personas restantes el joven peliazul

-eso es de mala educación- expreso con responsabilidad el pequeño individuo

-vamos-, apoyo el resto con efusividad

El shaman de fuego llevo entre nervioso y relajado (lo jalo) "en que líos me meto, y ahora que le dijo, la verdad es que antes estaba seguro de que no me agradaba, pero ahora que es tan alegre he cambiado de parecer, aunque me gustaría que no fuera tan efusivo, bueno si me gusta que sea efusivo, pero no que haya agarrado tanta confianza tan rápido, bueno si me gusta que la gente no sea tan tímida, pero no es para llegar a extremos, pero ahora el problema es que hago, no estoy seguro de lo que siento, pero no me gusto ver su cara cuando parecía que iba a llorar, porque eso parecía, me sentí culpable al saber que podría lastimarlo, pero este Lyserg no es el Lyserg original, bueno si es Lyserg siempre lo ha sido, pero este Lyserg es mas abierto y sobre todo no me mira con rencor, que… pues nunca me ha gustado que la gente me vea así, porque la gente puede llegar a ser tan molesta, no sabe que hay cierta gente que se siente mal cuando la ven así, creo que esa gente lo hace a propósito, pero ya me salí del tema, en que estaba pensando… a ya me acorde, en si me gusta Lyserg, bueno si me gusta ahora lo reconozco nos soy cobarde como para no reconocerlo, pero una cosa es reconocerlo y otra es decirlo, pero ya di el primer paso lo reconocí, ahora que hago, porque si Lyserg recupera su memoria de seguro me va a odiar, y ya no podré soportar que me vea con odio, será mejor que termine con todo antes de que todo termine mal, porque aunque todo parezca que va bien ahora, todo se complicara a la larga, si ya se que haré es mejor decir toda la verdad, ahora, antes de que alguien mas le diga la verdad, o el recupere la memoria y la verdad no se que pasara, mejor huyo como buen cobarde y no como buen mentiroso, pero es mejor huir como cobarde? o quedar como buen mentiroso?, esto es muy complicado, pero y si Lyserg me quiere como yo lo quiero, bueno yo quisiera que eso fuera posible, pero él que quiere, y si mejor le cambio el tema para lograr saber lo que siente y hago que él termino conmigo y así me da tiempo para pensar mas y empezar de nuevo, pero aun así yo quiero a este Lyserg o no al pesado del otro, pero es el mismo pero sin recuerdos es decir a lo mejor sienten lo mismo pero el otro Lyserg es mas tímido y por eso Lyserg nunca pudo expresarse, aunque fue una fortuna que perdiera la memoria, pero tal vez solo es una alucinación mía y Lyserg solo esta conmigo porque yo le dije que era mi novio, no o si?, hay que horror, como pude complicarme tanto al querer solo aprovecharme de las circunstancias, nunca creí que mi conciencia se metería en este tipo de cosas, es decir nunca me dijo que matar es malo, nunca me dijo que desconfiara de estos, ni me dijo que confiara en aquellos, ni nada pero ahora que no la quería escuchar ahí aparece causándome problemas, tan fácil que es desaparecer los problemas, aaay que tiempos aquellos donde la culpa no me invadía y… y… ya se, pero primero tengo que hacer algo". Se detuvo –esperame aquí tantito, no me tardo- indico con cierta travesura en mente

-si mi amor- contesto con inmensa sonrisa

-espíritu de fuego aparécete- y el asombroso ser espiritual apareció de la nada al llamado de su amo -deshazte de esos chismosos- la indicación no se hizo esperar y las personas referenciadas fueron puestas a termino medio (es que a mi no me gusta la comida achicharrada) -ahora si en que estaba?- retorno al lugar donde había dejado a alguien bajo ciertas indicaciones.

-me ibas a decir si me querías?- esa sonrisa imborrable creaba en el cierta duda y desconfianza (lo intimidaba)

–a ya me acorde- la luz de la idea se hizo y su mente viajo a un flash back de los recuerdo para lograr que su boca saliera el mensaje adecuado a lo que tenia planeado después de haber logrado un objetivo –Lyserg puedo antes hacerte una pregunta?-

-claro amor pregunta?-, una cierta incomodidad invadió el cuerpo del cuestionante al escuchar nuevamente ese sobre nombre dispuesto para él (gota).

-más bien, son varias preguntas-

-si-

-primero, por que me dices mi amor?-

-no lo se, me gusta decirte así, o… no te gusta?- cierta infelicidad se escucho en las palabras recién brotadas

-no, no es que nunca antes me habías dicho así- aclaro la especulación

-no, entonces como te decía antes?-

"bueno antes me decías maldito, asesino, me las pagaras, morirás, te matare pero obvio que no se lo puedo decir" –eeeeh, solo me decías Hao-

-bueno, entonces solo te diré Hao-

-si-. Contesto con cierta angustia estrechando dolorosamente su sentir sin comprender el motivo de tal

-que otra cosa me quieres preguntar?-

-por que siempre sonríes?-

-no tengo porque no hacerlo, creo que esta falta de recuerdos ha hecho que olvide todo lo malo, por que?, antes no lo hacia?-

"hay porque siempre tiene que preguntar del pasado" (y como no, si se la pasa preguntando). –si sonreías, pero no tanto como ahora-

-o vaya, quieres que deje de hacerlo?-

-esa, esa es otra cosa que te quiero preguntar?-

-si, que es?-

-por que siempre me tienes que preguntar lo que tienes que hacer?-

-mira Hao todo ser humano o individuo que habita en este planeta basa sus ideas y acciones en el conocimientos empírico, la mente registra las experiencias vividas en su memoria para luego a partir de ellos tener la información necesaria para razonar y crearse un criterio, pero recordaras que recientemente todo conocimiento previo sobre mis experiencias dentro de mi área cerebral ha sido relativamente perdido lo que me impide crear un criterio establecido, dejándome a merced de tener que preguntar cuales serán mis acciones y evitar así posibles confusiones (¿?)- contesto estoicamente

-ah no pues tienes razón- compartió su acuerdo al tema planteado

-bueno, entonces quieres que deje de sonreír- pregunto imitando sus palabras

-no, me encanta cuando sonríes, me hace sentirme…- "pero que iba a decir, no lo puedo creer este chico si que me confunde, no me queda de otra tendré que hacerlo, pero primero lo primero", -Lyserg, antes quiero sabes, así sin recuerdos, que es lo que sientes,… si se que no sabes bien que sientes, pero creo que puedes describirlos-

-bueno Hao, lo intentare-

"Hao, me dijo Hao, pues si yo le dije que así me llamaba, esto me confunde, no, no, tengo que darme prisa" –Lyserg que sientes por mi?-

««»»

Continuara

««»»

N/A: Wuajajaja wuajajaja se los corte XD


	6. Aclarando decisiones y aumentando dudas

**Túnel de Oscuridad (¿?)**

««»»

Gracias a: **ALEJAMOTO**** DIETHEL**, lady-amaltea, **Ruri****-Sakuma**, Atemu Asakel04, **SwEEtEnEr**, Fieyi, **mailyn**** asakura** por sus review's

El siguiente lemon será LysergXHao, y eso porque no hay fic con Lyserg de seme y Hao de uke, o yo no lo he encontrado.

Advertencia: Yaoi: LysergXHao, LenHoro-horo, algo de PilikaXTamao

Lo que esta en ( ) son notas de la autora.

Lo que esta en " " son pensamientos.

««»»

««»»

**Capitulo 5: Aclarando decisiones y aumentando dudas**

En un lugar no muy lejos donde un par de jóvenes confusos discutían temas relacionados con las emociones, un grupo de adolescentes lograban aclarecer un hipótesis ¿Cómo se sentía el camarón al baño Maria?, luego de recuperar su inicial estado de salud cuando fueron bruscamente confundidos con alimentos, regresaron al lugar donde la idea fue surgida (al comedor).

-ahora no sabremos que le va a contestar Hao- expreso con desgano la joven de la tablilla

-bueno tendremos que esperar para saberlo- comento el mayor de los ainu

-me pregunto que hará ahora Hao, no quisiera pensar en que le haría Lyserg cuado recupere la memoria- expreso sin ocultar su curiosidad el menor de los Tao

-si es que la recupera- expreso desinteresado el joven rockero

-claro que la recuperara, tal vez no pronto, pero algún día lo hará, y no creo que perdone a Hao por haberle mentido- saco al aire su comentario la chica menor de los ainu

-cuando Lyserg ya se estaba olvidando de su odio- expreso vagamente el menor de los Asakura

-oye Horo que comes?- pregunto intrigado un chico de baja estatura y de prominente peinado

-pan con margarina y mermelada de guanábana, algo de mantequilla de maní y acompañado de chispas de sabores- aclaro con alegría y digestión (comiendo)

-pero que gustos tienes para la comida- expreso con cierto removimiento en su estomago (asco)

-Si tu gusto gustara del gusto, que gusta mi gusto, mi gusto gustaría del gusto, que gusta tu gusto, pero como tu gusto, no gusta del gusto, que gusta mi gusto, mi gusto no gusta del gusto, que gusta tu gusto (¿?)- contesto al comentario con seguridad el joven norteño

- O.o - emitió su pareja amorosa

- o.o - apoyo el resto

-¿?- los lectores

-he que te parece si mejor terminamos lo que estábamos haciendo- pregunto con seriedad ocultando en su tono de voz cierta forma lujuriosa en sus palabras el hermano de Jun

-que estábamos haciendo?- pregunto desmemorizado

-eso que estábamos haciendo antes de que llegara tu hermana- los dientes se unieron con cierta ira cuando se produjo el sonido de las ultimas palabras

El grupo espectador escucho con atención esas palabras como viendo un juego deportivo de dos (tennis, viendo a Horo, viendo a Len)

-que es lo que estábamos haciendo antes de que llegara mi hermana? .oo

-eso, que solemos hacemos usualmente- oo.

-que es eso que hacemos usualmente- .oo

-algo que hacemos cuando tenemos un poco de privacidad- oo.

-Len aun no te entiendo, háblame claro- .oo

-Horo-horo recuerdas que estábamos haciendo antes de comer- oo.

-mm, deja lo pienso… no- .oo

-Horo que no te acuerdas que nos estábamos dando un revolcón- dijo iracundo el joven Tao OO.

-revolcándonos?- .OO

-sexo Horo, sexo- **OO.**

-o ya me acorde, pero no tenias que decirlo así, ahora todo lo saben- .¬¬

-Horo?- oo.

-si- .oo

-vamonos- :-)

-si Len- ;-)

««»»

En aquellos oscuros territorios donde los condenados se levantan para liberar su ira acumulada por años de tortura y odio… (Perdón, te equivocaste de fic).

««»»

–Lyserg que sientes por mi?- pregunto con opresión en su corazón

-mm- emitió ante el movimiento de pensamientos, pero algo no previsto por el interrogante era la acción de su interlocutor. Sus labios se unieron en una fiesta de emocione desconocidas incapaces de encontrar significado alguno en palabras pues el corazón y la mente son incapaces de encontrar las palabras exactas que puedan descubrirla de la manera exacta que él desea ser comprendido –entiendes… lo que… siento?- pregunto con el diafragma funcionando a toda velocidad (respiración agitada).

-si,… me… quedo… claro- el aire encontraba trabajo en recorrer su camino por la traquea "esto si no me lo esperaba,… espera debí suponerlo por la forma en que se ha estado comportando" -pero- libero su garganta de presión –pero… pero-

-pero?-

-pero... peropero… me tengo que ir- y moviendo sus rodillas tobillos y muslos se alejo de ese lugar desconociendo su porvenir. "hay pero que hice?, con ese beso logre saber que me quiere, pero es imposible que alguien te quiera en un solo día, tal vez el verdadero Lyserg si me ama, ay tengo que regresar y yo, yo también lo amo, ni modo me arriesgare". Cuando sus piernas recorrieron el camino que lo llevaría de regreso a su ubicación anterior, vieron sus ojos una escena que llevo a su cerebro un sentimiento de fatal remordimiento (culpa). El joven que creaba tal sensación se encontraba soportado sobre sus piernas que no parecían estar firmes, su rostro en un ángulo bajo contemplando fijamente el suelo bajo él. –Lyserg- llamo enternecido por la escena –perdona, tengo algo importante que decirte-.

-qué es Hao?- pregunto colocando su cabeza en una posición apropiada para mantener una comunicación correcta con la persona frente a él.

««»»

Dentro del área de residencia, un grupo aun seguía sin lograr emitir comentario alguno o pensamiento al haber presenciado una escena no sorpresiva pero incomoda para formar parte como publico observador.

-qué fue todo eso?- pregunto con incredulidad efusiva la chica de diadema

-pues no lo se, pero creo que tu hermano es muy extraño- expreso con movimiento de cabeza la chica pelirosada

-ya lo creo-

-que les parece si terminamos de comer?, ahora que somos menos- atino a decir el joven alto

-pues yo ya termine, sino voy a engordar- exclamo con resignación la joven ainu, incorporándose de su lugar

-que bien que te das cuenta- comento con seriedad Doña Anna mientras adhería momentáneamente a sus labios su taza con infusión caliente para beber de él.

-me dices gorda?- pregunto iracunda y con duda (otra de mis geniales rimas ;D)

-yo no dije eso, pero parece que es verdad- dijo atinadamente

-asch, me voy-

-Pilika- menciono cierta chica preocupada por el estado emocional de su amiga esperando a más, y con convicción dejo a un lado su estado tímido reconocido por todos y corrió en pos de la fugitiva.

-vaya este ha sido un día lleno de sorpresas, como me gustaría grabar todo lo que ha pasado- comento alegremente el mal logrado shaman king

-tienes razón Don Yoh, tan aburridos que estábamos y todo sucedió en un solo día, como un ser omnipotente se le hubiera ocurrido en este día realizar sus travesuras- comento el medico de cabecera (así es).

««»»

-Lyserg, que dirías si te dijo que te he mentido?-

-depende sobre que me hayas mentido- sus dientes resplandecieron (sonrió :D)

-es que… bueno tu y yo, yo y tu, este, bueno… me di cuenta de algo-

-qué es Hao?- se dulce mirar obligo al hablante a forzarse

««»»

-Pilita estas bien?-

-si, pero esa me saca de quicio, se cree la muy, muy- comento con fuerza en sus palabras

-no te enojes, ya sabes como es- la chica peliazul le extraño que la mirada tímidas de su acompañante estuviera fijo en su labios y no en sus pupilas

-qué haces Tamao?-

-yo nada por que?- su mente fue despejada de esas extraña sensación recorrerle

-bueno es que, tu… pues… estabas mirando… mis… labios- dudo en lograra hablar, sabiendo que creaba un nuevo camino entre ellas

-perdóname, no sabia que hacia, pero…- sus palabras se atoraron como vehículos en una avenida principal

-todavía estas enamorada de Yoh?- se exclamo al cielo por tal situación

-eh no, no, yo me he sentido algo extraña los últimos días, y sobre lo de la tarde, yo…- la garganta estaba mas atascada que una botella (embotellamiento)

-no digas nada,… pero me gusto- su mirada fue suavizada

-si?-, se oyó el rugir de los vehículos

-si-

-a mi también- se piso el acelerador, los vehículos no midieron su distancia por la desesperación por avanzar, y los frentes chocaron con pasión desenfrenada (se besaron).

««»»

-Lyserg… yo te amo- los ojos centellaron con felicidad en tonalidad verde –pero…- el destello se redujo –yo no soy tu novio-

-no?-

-no, te engañe para poder aprovecharme de ti,- el destello se convirtió en una sombra negra –pero no supe como, pero con todo lo que ha pasado- la sombra tomo una tonalidad neutra –he comprendido cuanto te amo y hay algo mas- la sombra y el destello no aparecieron.

-qué es?-

-bueno tú me odiabas, o mejor dicho me odias, solo que ahora no lo recuerdas-

-he?, que yo que?-

-por eso quiero sabes si lo que sentí en ese beso es verdad-

-Hao yo…-

-si Lyserg?-

Sin esperar mas, y usando las mismas palabras el joven ingles repitió su mensaje de amor (volvieron a besarse), una batalla campal se llevo a cabo entre dos viscosos entes dentro de una cueva oscura y llena de sabores, rodeada de estalactitas y estalagmitas, y un profundo abismo en sus fondos.

Pero extraño al castaño que dicha batalla fuera ganada rápidamente por él, cuando abrió sus ojos que habían sido cerrados al recibir tal mensaje, descubrió que el joven frente a él caída cuan largo era con rumbo directo al suelo.

-Lyserg que tienes?- palabras desesperadas se escucharon, al momento de sujetarlo.

««»»

-Len, por que dijiste eso enfrente de todos- regaño en prisas

-grrr-

-Len, no me vas a responder?- pregunto inconsciente de su error pasado

-grrr-

-vamos Len se que eres muy tierno como un gatito, pero no es para que me gruñas- trato inútilmente de resolver situación tan presionante

-GRRR-

-Len?- lo miro como bella criatura de la naturaleza conmovedora (ojos de cachorro abandonado)

- … -, mirada neutra

-estas enojado?-

-no que va- dijo despótico

-por que estas enojado?-

-Horo- su mirada cambio cual tormenta veraniega

-si Len?- presintió el cambio, pero duda de la realidad

-no, no estoy enojado, nunca podría enojarme contigo- dichas palabras se mencionaron relajadas

-eso ya lo se- comento con seguridad

-…- (interpreten su silencio)

-mejor me cayo- llego a un resultado

-bien pensado- apoyo esperanzado

-pero antes- agrego sutilmente

-qué Horo?- confundido por lo agregado

-vamos a continuar con lo que dejamos o no?- su mirada no dejaba lugar a duda de lo que deseaba obtener

-claro que si- sus miradas se igualaron

««»»

Continuara

««»»

**Publicidad**: Subí un fic en llamado "Los últimos" los invito a leerlo y espero sus opiniones. E hice un C2 Manager, no hay nada interesante pero si gustan cooperar, se volverá interesante --.

N/A: Haber repitan

El cielo de Tenochtitlán

se quiere destenochtitlanizar

el tenochtitlanizador que lo destenochtitlanrizare

buen destenochtitlanizador será.


	7. Aclaraciones

**Túnel de Oscuridad (¿?)**

««»»

Gracias: **ALEJAMOTO**** DIETHEL**, Atemu Asakel04, **Ruri****-Sakuma**, mailyn asakura, **lady-Amaltea**.

A SwEEtEnEr no le doy las gracias porque me dejo con las mejillas inflamadas (XD ).

Y a los que lograron decir el trabalenguas, se han ganado un **premio**, el cual consiste en… léanlo al final del capitulo.

Advertencia: Yaoi: LysergXHao, LenHoro-horo, algo de PilikaXTamao

Lo que esta en ( ) son notas de la autora.

Lo que esta en " " son pensamientos.

««»»

««»»

**Capitulo 6: Aclaraciones**

Lyserg que tienes?- su voz no disimulo la presión ejercida en su pecho (angustia) "ya hora que hago?" se pregunto al tener la masa corpórea inmóvil en sus brazos. "ah como se me olvido, lo llevare con Fausto", y sosteniéndolo fervientemente lo elevo en búsqueda de la posible persona capaz de explicarle lo sucedido.

En cierto lugar de la pensión, pero curiosamente el mas visitado (comedor), se encontraba aun el grupo de mayor personas reunido conformado por Fausto y esposa traslucida, Yoh y prometida calculadora, Ryo y cabello extra, Manta y tamaño descontado.

-ayudenme- hablo con febril entrega al grupo recientemente nombrado, cargando a un semishockeado (existe esta palabra?) ingles.

-qué te pasa Hao?-

-es Lyserg, se desmayo-

-qué le hiciste?

-por que me preguntas eso?, que crees que soy?- al ver su cara –olvídalo-

-bien, qué le paso?-

-tenía sueño y se durmió, tonto no ves que esta desmayado-

-ey pero no me hables así-

Ignorando a su hermano –Fausto que tiene?-

El galeno tranquilamente sorbiendo con notable agrado su bebida hablo con pasividad –esta desmayado-

-plaff- (creo que saben que paso)

-eso ya lo se, pero por que se desmayo?-

-a esa es otra pregunta muy distinta- su agradable bebida disminuyo ante su boca –les dije esta mañana que Lyserg necesitaba reposo, pero no fui escuchado-

-entonces solo esta cansado- aclaro el punto hablado olvidando la aclaración.

-si- aclaro

-ah yo que me preocupe- aclaro sus pensamientos

-por que te preocupaste?- pregunto la gran, la fabulosa, la inigualable Señorita Anna(es que me amenazo), para dejar en claro sus palabras

-eh, por que me preguntas eso?- quería aclarar la pregunta dirigida

-siente algo por él, ya te descubrimos- aclaro

-pues si y?- sin duda quería dejar en claro la discusión

-no nada más decíamos- comento con detenimiento y pena

-mi Lyserg- dijo en grito

-sera mejor que lo lleves a su recamara- ordeno claramente

-si, eso haré- aclaro

Y aun con cierta persona amada en brazos (que tierno) subió las escaleras cuidando con suma dedicación para evitarle mayores daños, llego al pasillo y cual fue su asombro al ver tal desborde de amor.

-mjm- limpio su boca para realizar un llamado de advertencia

-Hao, Hola que tal?- saludo concierto bochorno, pena y temblor una chica de rosado cabello

-qué le hiciste a Lyserg?- intento poner a su favor la discusión la chica de azulado cabello

-no le hice nada, esta cansado y se desmayo- alejo a su favor

-seguro?- discutió para aclarar el punto

-si seguro, y ustedes que hacían?- discutió para aclarar su punto

-nada-

-nada?-

-nada-

-nada?

-NADA-

-pues ese nada, es muy impresionantes, bien me voy- dijo una vez aclarada la discusión

-adiós-

Pero lo que no se espero al llegar al área de aposentos, fue encontrar una puerta abierta por completo que permitía encontrar una habitación desbordante de pasión.

-eh- expreso a tal asombro

-Hao, que haces aquí?- disgusto se escucho proferir de una boca extranjera

-nada parecido a lo que ustedes hacen- burlo, aclaro y discuti

-por que nos interrumpes?- se defendió con fuerzas el chico chino

-pues lo siento, pero su puerta estaba abierta- aclaro su situación ante tal acontecimiento

-qué le hiciste a Lyserg?- repetición sin medida

-por que todos me preguntan lo mismo?, yo no le hice nada, el se desmayo- aclaro nuevamente la situación presente en sus brazos

-oh… que le hiciste?- con cierto tono alegre y algo despótico (burla) pregunto el nacional

-ash que fastidio, continúen con lo suyo- fue lo proferido para evitar mayores percances de palabras

-Hao- llamo uno de los alegantes

-qué quieren?- pregunto sin mostrar interés a tal llamado

-puedes cerrar la puerta por favor- demando cortésmente

-lo siento tengo las manos ocupadas- sin duda afirmación cierta

-por favor- lo educado no lo quita nadie

-esta bien- fue la respuesta

"desde cuando en esta pensión están todos tan románticos?" se pregunto a si mismo mientras colocaba con debidas precauciones a su carga en brazos en un mueble horizontal de descanso (cama).

Lo contemplo con vehemencia, examinando cual científico los rasgos del joven inconsciente. "no me había dado cuenta antes, pero es tan lindo" su cabeza fue movida de manera horizontal recuperando sus sentidos "hay este chico solo me hace dudar de mi, pero aun así se ve muy lindo".

Una de sus terminaciones dactilares (dedo) recorrió con falto de fricción (delicadeza) la faz del joven peliverde. Pero un momento de raciocinio le hizo comprender que su actual actuación no era del todo correcta aunque si muy deseada.

-si tan solo…- apenas escuchable pero saturadas de inmenso sentimientos de gran variedad.

««»»

Llegaba de un nuevo día, el canto de los pájaros agradecían el roció matutino, las flores saludaban al astro rey con todas sus galas mientras que los habitantes de cierta muy conocida pensión lo abucheaban deseando dormir mas.

-hay que hermoso días- dijo el siempre triste y deprimido Yoh

-has el desayuno- pidió cortésmente la siempre alegre y emotiva Anna

-otro día más para comer- exclamo el siempre recatado Horo

-solo piensas en comida?- pregunto al anterior el emotivo y amable Len

-buenos días Eliza- exclamo el tan normal y despreocupado de su trabajo Fausto

-… … -saludo al saludo la siempre platicadora y risueña Eliza

Manta no dijo nada porque él no estaba en al pensión.

-hay que hermoso día- comento el tan triste y desatento Ryo

-donde estoy?- exclamo al aire el justiciero y amante de la vida ajena Hao –hay ya me acorde, en la misma pesadilla aunque… ya no tanto-

El antiguo nativo americano, recordó que tan solo el día anterior, su mundo había cambiado cual ciclo entero de la vida. Al realizar un movimiento radial por un cuarto, se ayo ante sus ojos el protagonista de tal cambio.

Su mano que tal aprecia obtener vida superficial, se acerco al perfil no delineado (mejilla) del joven adyacente, realizando un toque ligero como símbolo de admiración.

"cuantos problemas me has causado, y lo pero de todo es que no lo haces a propósito" dijo a sus adentros "y pensar que antes nunca hubiera llegado a creer que tu llegarías a ser alguien importante para mi vida".

Se incorporo ágilmente sobre sus pies y tomo destino hacia el comedor cuyo objetivo es tomar su desayuno. Una vez llegado a su destino los demás inquilinos ya se encontraban ubicados en sus respectivos lugares en el comedor.

-y que tal te fue con Lyserg?- pregunto con sorna el originario del norte de Japon

-que quieres decir?- pregunto con indignación el recién llegado

-vamos te veías tan lindo con el en brazos- un gesto en exceso dulce fue actuado por el joven peliazul

-no entendieron que estaba desmayado?-

-oh entonces abusaste de él- quiso aclarar la situación

-yo no hice nada- la furia se podía sentir en el tono de voz utilizado

-pues que lento- aclaro

-cállense, y dinos como esta- interrumpió audazmente la Señorita Anna

-no lo se, no se ha despertado- dijo con la liberación de sentimientos anteriormente sentidos (calma)

-es normal, despertara hasta tarde,… si es que despierta- agrego con franca naturalidad

-que?- una turbia duda de desconcierto se escucho en dicha pregunta

-lo dije en voz alta?- comprendió el error que había comprendido al proferir dicha oración.

-si-

-perdon, pero lo que quise decir es que tal vez sufra efecto colateral a consecuencia de lo que le ha pasado-

-como sabremos que otra cosa tendrá?-

-lo sabremos cuando despierte- aclaro

-cuando crees que despierte?- pregunto en búsqueda de una aclaración

-mmm…, mmm…, mmm…, no lo se- varios golpes de espalda al chocar con el piso se escucharon

-bueno, me sentare y esperare, además que mas puede pasar- recupero su acostumbrada calma el mas poderosos Shaman

-que recupere la memoria- algún por ahí se le ocurrió decir a lo dicho anteriormente

-O.O- fue la expresión de Hao al comentario

««»»

Solo algunas horas pasaron, aproximadamente 72 horas para que el durmiente despertara. Con una alteración neuronal modificada, el joven de cabello naturaleza levanto los parpados, sintiendo que una obscuridad cubriera momentos de vida. Separándose de la cama, camino con duda en su andar (tambaleándose).

-Lyserg estas bien?- una muy conocida voz proveniente del lugar donde se ubicaba anteriormente, hizo que su acción fuera interrumpida y comenzara un nuevo movimiento rotacional.

-Hao?- emitió con clara muestra de duda, al verlo en su habitación, pero mayor fue su desconcierto al ver que no estaba en su habitación, pero alguna aguja traviesa picaba su corazón, dándole un mensaje de tranquilidad.

El dueño del espíritu de fuego noto en cada expresión facial del joven extranjero la duda y el desconcierto.

««»» ««»» ««»»

Fin

««»» ««»» ««»»

Que dijeron ya se acabo?, no esto es un

««»»

Continuara

««»»

N/A 1: "Las mujeres al poder", formemos el Partido Autentico de Nosotras las Chingonas el **PANOCHAS**, (perdonen es que fui a ver una obra de teatro llamado "La Martha del Zorro, para los que son originarios de México lo entenderá, sino no importa es política, pero bueno este fue la ultima escena de la obra y se me quedo.).

N/A 2: Los ganadores tendrán que mandarme un review con su email para mandarles su

grandioso

magnifico

asombroso

espectacular

y único

NADA XD

Creían que les iba a mandar un regalo cuando nunca les escuche decir el trabalenguas, pues NOOOOO. (Pero a lo mejor le mando algo que hice en mi tiempo libre).


	8. Verdades

**Túnel de Oscuridad (¿?)**

««»»

Gracias a **ALEJAMOTO DIETHEL**, Lady-amaltea, **SwEEtEnEr**, Ruri-Sakuma, **Atemu Asakel04** por sus review's

Advertencia: Yaoi: LysergXHao, LenHoro-horo, algo de PilikaXTamao

««»»

««»»

**Capitulo 7: Verdades**

El dueño del espíritu de fuego noto en cada expresión facial del joven extranjero la duda y el desconcierto.

-Lyserg, te encuentras bien?- claro tono de preocupación se escucho

-qué... qué hago aquí, y... contigo?- se noto su desconcierto

-recuperaste la memoria?- pregunto con alegría

-que?, yo... no se- pregunta tan extraña le pareci

-sabes quien soy?- duda e incredulidad

-claro eres Hao Asakura- aseguro

-y soy?- quiso aclarar

-que me quieres preguntar, tu eres Hao- de la duda a la incredulidad

-pero soy tu novio?-

-oh no lo creo, tu y yo solo somos conocidos- enfatizo

-mm, no te enojaste- dio a conocer

-eh?- de nuevo la duda

-así que lo que sospechaba es cierto- su mente comenzó a trabajar

-Hao, estas mas raro que de costumbre, así que con permiso me voy a mi cuarto- aseguro

"no esta enojado, eso quiere decir que en cierta forma si me ama, aunque no recuerda nada de lo que paso ese día, esto será algo bueno si se como utilizarlo" pensó Hao.

"que se traerá Hao en mente, y que se refiere a eso de que no me enoje, bueno me sentí algo extraño que me preguntaba si éramos novio, pero también fue algo extraño, esta bien que ya no lo odio pero de ahí a que tengamos alguna relación intima es diferente, aunque... no le pregunte que hacia en su habitación, a lo mejor él... no, no estoy paranoico no creo que se haya atrevido a algo así, además estaba vestido y no me siento diferente, mmm si me siento diferente como si estuviera olvidando algo, pero no se que es, tengo que preguntarle a alguien" eran los pensamientos de Lyserg.

El caminante que se disponía a recorrer el camino de una habitación a otra, decidió tomar la ruta que lo llevaría al lugar donde se suponía estaría el resto de los integrantes del grupo shamanico.

Al llegar al lugar de comida, viendo con interés que dicha zona se encontraba ausente de vida a excepción de él, al apuntar su vista al medidor de tiempo (reloj) que se encontraba sujetado en la pared, pudo percatarse con atención que marcaba una hora temprana para tomar la primera comida del día (desayuno).

"creo que los esperare aquí en lo que despiertan" se dispuso a tomar su correspondiente lugar asiento en una de las sillas del comedor, pero un rugido estomacal le obligo a incorporarse de su asiento y tomar el camino a la cocina para tomar con cierto pesar un tentempié improvisado para calmar el llamado digestivo, aun sabiendo que la educación recibida sobre etiqueta le obliga a esperar a los demás.

En cuanto su presencia en el comedor fue nula, aparecieron cual señal de aviso y en formación de **one by one** el resto del grupo, y estableciéndose en una silla en particular cada uno.

-aun no baja Hao?- pregunto el medico particular

-no, aunque ya se tardo-

-todavía ha de estar cuidando a Lyserg-

-ese Hao no quiere reconocerlo pero le preocupa mucho-

-cayo en su propia trampa-

-vamos no se burlen, mi hermano es sensible-

-si como no, por eso se quiso aprovechar de Lyserg, que por cierto no creo que le perdone por haberlo engañado-

-eso si recupera la memoria-

-ese Hao solo quería abusar de mi Lyserg-

-vamos Ryo Lyserg ya es de Hao, no creo que él te lo deje-

-oh que Lyserg se deje-

-Fausto, hay posibilidad de que Lyserg recupere la memoria cuando despierte?-

-si-

-uy no quiero sabes que hará Hao, creen que Lyserg recuerde lo que paso ese día?- la ignominia los llevo a no contestar

-pobre de mí hermano, va a sufrir mucho-

-qué quieres decir Yoh?-

-que Hao se enamoro de Lyserg-

-que?-

-que?- se escucho repetir en la mente de un confuso metiche.

-no puedo creerlo, en tan solo un día Hao se haya enamorado-

-si, jiji-

-al parecer aquí el amor flota por todos lados-

-qué quieres decir?-

-por mi hermana-

-de que hablas Horo?-

-vamos todos sabemos lo que tu y Tamao siente, cuando lo van a confesar?-

-si lo saben no necesitamos decirlo-

-vamos nosotros Len y yo les dijimos a todos-

-si, porque los obligamos-

En eso un sonar de trastes fue escuchado, llevándolos a buscar el origen de tal ruido.

««»»

"Hao esta enamorado de mi, pero por que?, no entiendo creí que no le importaba, será eso de recuperar la memoria y lo que paso ese día, ay me duele mi cabeza, por eso me pregunto lo de si éramos novios, quisiera recordar que paso ese día, tengo que recordarlo, mi cabeza...". el tal mencionado dolor de cabeza, lo llevo a buscar un lugar de apoyo, lo mas cercano poseía en su superficie algunos recipientes que cayeron cual maremoto al suelo creando gran repercusión (ruido) en la cocina.

-Lyserg- escucho su nombre proferir pero no lograba analizarlo, sus manos sujetaban con vehemencia su cubierta craneal.

-Lyserg- se repitió el nombre en voz de un castaño de semblante tranquilo que en ese momento no lo mostraba, dicho individuo se acerco al adolorido ser quien con dificultad se mantenía parado.

Yoh se acero y tomando el área de los omoplatos con sus manos, logro ver en la expresión del peliverde una ausencia, tal pareciera que todo él había sido abandonado de su cuerpo, esta imagen lo preocupo en desespero.

Pero solo algunos sesentavos de minutos, la mirada verde recobro su vida y recuerdo, -Hao- salio del dueño de esa mirada, corrió en pos del mencionado, dejando a varias personas en ¿ ¿ ¿ ? ? ? ?.

Logro encontrar el motivo de su agitar, quien aun se hallaba en su habitación recostado al parecer pensando en algo de motivo alegre por la expresión de su rostro.

Aseguro la compuerta de madera y se acerco con sigilo para evitar algún motivo que causara la atención a su persona del objetivo frente de él, con suma delicadeza toco la mejilla, al parecer sus pensamientos no divagaban mucho de la realidad pues no parecía mostrar cambio alguno por tal acción. Aprovecho la ventaja descubierta y se postro sobre él, cubriendo el cuerpo bajo de él con el suyo.

El deseo de los recuerdos recién recuperados creo un impulso descontrolado de pasión, llevando a su lengua a saborear de nuevo la dulzura que encontrara al recorrer la cavidad en la facia llamada boca, tal acto saco de su ensoñación al de alma vieja a poner atención a su realidad.

-Lyserg?-

-si Hao- muack (por si no lo saben muack es beso, es que mi reproductor de sonidos se descompuso)

-que haces?-

-termino con lo que estábamos haciendo el otro día- muack

-pero... pero creí que habías recuperado la memoria-

-oh claro que la recupere- muack

-entonces, recuerdas lo que paso ese día-

-oh si que lo recuerdo- muack (pero no en la boca O.O)

-aaahh, entonces?

-también recuerdo que estábamos haciendo algo como esto- muack (sigue sin ser en la boca)

-aaah pero no estas enojado conmigo aaah por haberte engañado-

-algo- muack

-pero entonces...?-

-como te dije solo termino lo que empezamos- muack, cual rayo de luz en las penumbras la playera de Hao desapareció.

-aah, pero...-

-oh, también me engañaste cuando me dijiste que me amabas-, aquí no hubo beso

-no Liserg, claro que te amo- muack del otro lado

-bien entonces continuare- muack

-Lyserg-

-si Hao?- muack

-eh preferiría estar yo arriba-

-oh no, me has mentido y tendrás que obedecerme- muack (este fue mas abajo o.O )

-aaaaaah, como tu digas-

-así esta mucho mejor- muack

El resto de las prendas sufrieron el mismo fin que la anterior desaparecida.

El viscoso juguetón recorrió placidamente cada rincón desnudo del cuerpo moreno, creando sensaciones placenteras, tal sentimiento excitante fue corroborado por los gemidos repetitivos que de ahí se escuchaban.

Las manos movían cual ser propio recorriendo todo lo que haya fascinante al tacto, no solo las del dueño colocado en posición alta sino también el atrapado entre la cama y el ojiverde. El peinado de ambos también se transformo, provocado cuando los dedos decidían ponerles algo de atención y jugar con los mechones de cabello.

Lyserg se movió horizontalmente, hasta llegar al aparato reproductor masculino externo, uno de esos órganos fue puesto con mayor atención provocando que las vértebras sacras se contrajeron por los impulsos nerviosos que corrieron hasta el pene, el impulso de vuelta provoco que las arterias se dilataran y llenaran los cuerpos cavernosos (erección), al ver el estado logrado, la boca traviesa introdujo el ahora su juguete de placer a su boca, tal acción llevo a la uretra prostática de Hao cerrarse para impulsar con fuerza su semen (eyaculo).

Una vez logrado su primer objetivo, subió de nuevo a la boca para jugar ahora con la lengua. –te amo Hao- dijo en un intermedio.

-yo también te amo- logro decir después de varias sesiones de besos.

Separando la parte de los muslos en las piernas, Lyserg se coloco en medio, viendo a través de las ventanas negras de Hao en búsqueda de un aviso para proseguir con su trabajo, el dicho aviso llego con determinación e introduciendo primero el glande para abrirse paso, y evitar percances doloroso, introdujo después el cuerpo y llego hasta que la raíz choco con la entrada anal, permaneciendo un momento para dejar que la cavidad se dilatara. El vaivén comenzó una vez todo preparado para tal acción.

La medula espinal tenso la columna vertebral de ambos causado por varias contracciones rítmicas dentro de ellos llevando a que la uretra volviera a saturarse de líquido seminal, siendo expulsado a través del meato, provocado el punto álgido de placer sexual para sufrir la petite mort (así el llaman los franceses al orgasmo).

La separación de cuerpo se llevo a cabo, el ingles se recostó lateralmente de Hao –Lyserg-

-si, Hao?- sus alientos provocaban que sus palabras salieran con dificultad.

-para la próxima, me toca arriba- aclaro

-mm, no se me gusto mucho estar arriba- planteo la indecisión con los parpados bajados

-entonces intercalamos posiciones- dio una propuesta

-y por cierto quien te que dijo que lo íbamos a volver a hacer?- los parpados se corrieron cual persianas para realizar dicha duda

-así lo decidí- aseguro firmemente

-no se si sabias, pero este tipo de acciones se deciden entre dos- aclaro dicha situación

-bueno, bueno, a ti que te parece?- decidió dar una alternativa

-si así lo quieres lo haré-, una clara señal de cansancio se mostró en el rostro al dar con esa frase por terminada la discusión.

-bien- se concluyo.

««»» ««»» ««»»

Fin

««»» ««»» ««»»

N/A: Por cierto esperen la secuela de este fic, que se me ocurrió al estar concluyéndolo


End file.
